


Damn Expiration Date

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Boredom, Cute, Funny, M/M, dmv, drivers license
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki accidentally let his license expire, so he makes Tommy go with him to the DMV to get it renewed.





	Damn Expiration Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of a conversation with my friend. So thanks for that.

“How do you let it expire?” Tommy asked as he pulled up at Nikki’s house to pick him up. “And Why aren’t you driving? You’ve never been one to follow the rules before.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to go to the DMV alone,” Nikki shrugged as he got himself situated in the passenger seat.

“Okay, fair point, but they send you like a million things in the mail, and the expiration date is your birthday. That was almost a month ago dude. Have you been driving this whole time on an expired license?”

“So?” Nikki shrugged. “Not my fault that it expired…” Tommy sat there for a moment.

“Yes it was!” Tommy called out. “Even I know to renew it!” Nikki just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

“So much for a fun day,” He mumbled.

“Fun day? Going to the zoo is fun. Scoping out wannabe starlets on the strip is fun. The DMV? Not fun,” Tommy shook his head. “You’re so buying me lunch when this is all done and over with.”

“Okay, okay,” Nikki couldn’t help but smile, despite the day ahead of them.

****

“Are you kidding me?” Nikki grumbled as he found a hard plastic seat next to Tommy. “Number 215.”

“And what are they on right now?” Tommy asked. That’s when the loudspeaker rang out.

Now helping number 75…

“She said 75…” Tommy commented. “Not 175. Right?”

“Yep,” Nikki groaned. “Never let me do this again. I thought I still had another year left or something…” He laid his head back, only to bump it with the girl sitting behind him. “Shit, sorry.” She rolled her eyes and went back to smacking her gum and reading the magazine in her lap.

“Well, since we have about…” Tommy did the math in his head. “140 people in front of you, let’s play, like, a game or something.”

“You don’t have playing cards on you, do you?” Nikki asked.

“I actually have some out in my car for emergencies, but I thought more of the making up backstories about people we see kind of thing,” Tommy shrugged. “Or we could write some music or something. I can’t believe there’s this many people needing to be here right now.”

“The backstory thing is good,” Nikki nodded. “Because I don’t think the DMV sparks the creative flow.”

“Okay, so what about her?” Tommy asked, pointing to a woman who was walking up to the desk. “My guess is three kids and a husband who is a complete idiot.”

“I didn’t realize she was married to you,” Nikki laughed. Tommy turned to glare at him.

“Okay funny man, you do one,” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. Nikki scanned the lobby, looking for the perfect one. He saw a twenty-something sitting in a chair, playing with a string on his pants. He had a blue mohawk and more metal in his face than skin.

“Ex junkie, trying to get his life turned around while keeping up with the punk scene,” Nikki told Tommy. Tommy looked at the kid than back at Nikki.

“This is supposed to be a fictional backstory, not yours!” Tommy shook his head.

By number 200, Tommy grew bored of the backstory game, especially when Nikki would create these elaborate tales of despair and redemption, and Tommy’s ideas were more along the lines of “that person is having Chipotle for dinner” or “that one has hit twelve cars in the past year and just completed their safe driving course”.

So Tommy headed out to his car and got the deck of cards, the two of them playing a game of war. They used the seat between them as a table. Tommy was just about to make a comeback, down to his last four cards, when Nikki’s number got called.

“Better luck next time T-Bone,” Nikki smirked and laid down his cards. Tommy snatched them up and put them back in the box while Nikki made his way to the desk.

“Name?” The woman asked, typing at her computer.

“Uh, Nikki Sixx,” He told her.

“...Right…” She typed the name in. “What’s your reason for visiting today Mr. Sixx?” She looked up at him.

“Renewing my drivers license,” He told her. He handed over his old one and she typed some things in the computer.

“Step over to the curtain and get your picture taken. Then you’re free to go,” She told him.

“Wait, that’s it?” Nikki asked. She nodded and headed towards the curtain to snap his picture.

“Yep, that’s it,” She nodded. “Sunglasses off please.” Nikki took the sunglasses off the top of his head and she snapped the picture. “Your new license should be in the mail in about 7 to 10 business days. Here’s your paper copy for the time being.”

“Thanks,” Nikki nodded. He paid for the new license and headed over towards Tommy. The drummer looked up at Nikki.

“You’re done already?” He asked. Nikki nodded with a smirk. “You’re telling me we just sat here for half a day for a five minute appointment?”

“I guess so,” Nikki nodded.

“Then we’re going someplace fun for lunch, and you’re buying,” Tommy told him, making Nikki laugh.

“Anyplace you want to go, but I’m driving your car.”


End file.
